Thanos
by Venquine1990
Summary: WARNING: NO RULES APPLY HERE! Want to see Thanos pay for what he did in Avengers Infinity War? Hated his finger snap at the very end? Good! Then this is the story for you! And you're in luck, it won't be just Thor or Toni or Hulk who gets to do this. Sirius, Riku, Aladdin, Mewtwo, Zeus, Starlight Glimmer, you name it, I bring them to Thanos for some HARDCORE KARMA!
1. Venquine Rules

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Thanks for answering my question regarding Infinity War. I'm glad that most of you have already seen it and hope that, those that haven't, will take the warning in the description seriously. I also want you all to know that I will NOT be letting the second part of Infinity War – that comes out next year – affect this.  
**_ _ **Now, what is this story going to be like? Well, it's going to be a compilation of characters that I either like, dislike or just don't care about giving Thanos his just desserts. It will probably be multiple one-shots all taking place at the end of Infinity War Part 01 and will feature characters from more than just the Marvel-verse.  
**_ _ **Think Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Mewtwo, the Legendary Trio from Sinnoh in Pokémon, Percy Jackson, the Olympians, Sora, Riku, Discord, Starlight Glimmer and whoever else I might come up with. Anyone I feel who can give Thanos what he deserves, but who all can have their own unique reason for wanting to see him suffer.  
**_ _ **Yeah, I'm also going to give the Avengers their own chance to have a shot at the guy and I am going to give one warning: THE GAUNTLET WON'T WORK ON ANYONE! This story is MAJOR OC and is purely based on my desire to see Thanos suffer the way he made the Avengers, the Guardians and others suffer.  
**_ _ **And for those who are going to say: "This/that Person could never be a match to Thanos". Sorry, don't care. This is my way to vent and to be honest. It's something I've been wanting to do before. Both with certain episodes of MLP as well as the ending to Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix, just to name a few examples.  
**_ _ **Don't like, don't read,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. WARNING: THE PROLOGUE HAS A SEVERE FOURTH WALL BREAKING STRUCTURE! THE FOURTH WALL ISN'T SAFE IN THE PROLOGUE!**_

* * *

 _ **THANOS  
**_ _ **Prologue  
**_ _ **Venquine's Rules**_

On a planet far, far away from Earth a being sits. Amidst glorious lush mountains, this being has his own little cottage made of wood and branches. The hut has an open entrance and the being himself sits in this entrance, gazing upon the center of the mountains, into the valley. He is made of purple skin and has golden armor on him.  
"You look happy." A voice suddenly says behind him, taking him out of his musings and making him turn around. Behind him, against one of the walls of the wooden hut, a woman stands. Yet no matter how hard the being looks, he can't make out her features. He can only see that she is a young adult and a human, but no more than that.  
The woman walks out of the hut and fells him with a stare that is both harsh and yet uncaring at the same time as she says: "It's rude to ignore the statement of your guests.""It is also rude to come in on someone's property uninvited." The being says and yet the woman shrugs and says: "I'm rude, but what does that make you?"

The being seems to have no answer for this, but then says: "I am a survivor." At which the woman rolls her eyes and says: "Spare me. I know your sob story and it doesn't faze me. _I predicted the end of my world, but none would listen, so I would make the universe suffer._ Gag me, Thanos, cause that's the only way I won't barf."  
At this the being known as Thanos stands up, revealing a broken and rusty golden gauntlet wrapped around his left hand that has several gems, all crusted over by the rust of the gauntlet, shining in a spot on the back of the gauntlet. "I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. No one listens." Thanos growls, but the same happens.  
The woman rolls her eyes and says: "Because normal people – human or otherwise – aren't lazy, simpletons or cowards like you.""You think me lazy? I –.""Went the easy route. Which is proven by that yellow stone on your little glove. Also, don't try to use that against me, it won't work." The woman tells him.

" _Who – are – you?"_ Thanos growls and this sparks a response. The woman grins, devious and victorious as she says: "I am Venquine. And I am from a world so far outside of your universe, even your little Space Stone won't make you capable of reaching it. Why? Allow me to tell you why. Because I live bigger than you."  
"And that makes you better?" The destroyer of lives asks and yet, while her smirk vanishes off her face, does it get replaced by a deadpan stare, as if Venquine believes that she is looking at someone far beneath her in intelligence as she says: "No, it makes you – imaginary." This shocks Thanos and Venquine smirks as she says:  
"That's right. I'm from a world where you and your enemies are nothing more or less than someone's imagination put onto the big screen for thousands, if not millions, of people to watch and enjoy. And guess what Thanos. Everything you did up to this point – has been shown on that screen over the course of ten-years time.

I saw what you did. To Gamora, Nebula, the Guardians, the Avengers, all of them. I saw what you did – and it pissed me off. And funnily enough, you're not even the first who pissed me off this much after watching their performance on the big screen. But be honored, Thanos, you are the first who actually pushed me into doing this.  
Into putting myself, my persona, in your world, your universe – just to see you pay. To see you pay for your cowardice, your simple-minded foolishness and for all the wrongdoing you have caused. And yes, at some point in the distant future, that same person who imagined you will imagine the same thing and put it on paper.  
And that paper will become a script and that script will become a movie. And I will go and watch that movie. And every minute of that movie where you get your just desserts, I will enjoy. But until then – you're mine. Also, are you quite done?" Venquine suddenly asks and Thanos looks at her, shocked and horrified over what he sees.

For while Venquine talked, Thanos slowly, carefully, closed his fist, trying to activate the power of the Infinity Stones. Yet while the stones shine very brightly within their caskets, nothing is happening. Venquine remains untouched, unscathed, perfectly fine. She rolls her eyes and says: "I told you, Thanos, they don't work on me.  
I'm from outside your universe. Or – better said, I pulled us both _out_ of your universe and into another. One almost eerily similar to your own, but still – different. What's the difference? In your universe, the rules of your creator – of the person who imagined you – exist. In this Universe, we live by _my_ rules."

And with that does the young Venquine woman walk out of the hut, over to the edge of the cliff and with her arms behind her back, her right wrist held in her left hand as she watches over the valley and turns her head to where the sun is slowly rising over the mountain tops. "Just like he wanted." She thinks to herself.  
"You don't deserve this, you know? To be rewarded like this for your crimes." She says and when Thanos tries to say: "I –.""Am both wrong and not a God. Both Loki and Gamora were right. You will never be a God and you love no one.""Then how is it I have the Soul Stone?" Thanos asks, holding up his Gauntlet.  
Yet Venquine rolls her eyes and says: "Boy, you are making it easy for me to remember why you don't deserve this reward. Why you are a simple-minded coward. Love comes in many forms, Thanos. And your form is the weakest of them all. That's the whole reason you're the first to have found that dumb bit of rock."

Here she turns halfway and levels him another stare as she says: "Because others, who came to Vormir, were better than you will ever be." At this, out of anger, the being runs at Venquine, who just remains standing. And to the shock of the man, when he reaches her, does he suddenly get turned around, running into his hut.  
The destroyer of lives screeches to a halt and hears Venquine say: "You really are stubborn. I've told you two times already. This is my Universe, my own creation. I make the rules here. You can't touch me, Thanos. I hate and despise you too much to give you that chance. The only thing I want – is for you to suffer.  
The way you just made the universe suffer. You think you saved it? Think again." Yet while Venquine actually snaps this, showing a hint of the anger she says she feels, does she then calm down and turn back to the edge of the cliff, once more looking perfectly calm as she gazes over the vast, deep and lush valley below her.

"Do you want to know why I think others, who have traveled to Vormir, but left without the Stone, are better than you? Because they realized something. Something that made them turn around and walk away. That made them know they had no more desire for the Stone or the powers it could give them. Want to know what that is?"  
"Try me!" Thanos spats, clearly agitated by the fact that he can't do anything to Venquine, who shrugs and says: "They realized that love – is worthless if you don't have someone who loves you just as much. They didn't want to sacrifice someone else, because they didn't want to lose the love that other person could give them.  
They were stronger, smarter and better than you'll ever be.""I saved the Universe!" Thanos snarls, but Venquine glares at him and states strongly: "Wrong. You doomed it!" Shocking the being in front of her. She turns around and says: "When you snapped your fingers, Thanos, you took the lives of heroes out of existence.  
People who have saved lives, who have been willing to put their own lives on the line for others, who have kept tyrants like yourself from conquering either their own world, other worlds or even the entire Universe. And because you did that, bastards like that are now free to go and doom innocence. They now go unchallenged."

Venquine then looks down at Thanos, her gaze moving from his face down to the Gauntlet on his hand as she says: "All because you went for the quick and easy solution, instead of thinking of plans that, while they might have taken longer, would have also had better long-term effects and spared many more innocent lives.  
And the fact that your _Children_ revel in death, destruction, murder and torture – shows just who you really are. To quote a brilliant, brilliant man. _If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals_. And considering you don't even grief over the death of Maw, they were your inferiors.  
Maw himself said there'd be a reckoning if he didn't rendezvous with you on Titan. That alone proves you would have done some horrible things to him. That proves you don't care for him. That he's just a means to an end to you. And _that_ is the biggest reason that you piss me off, Thanos. You consider _everyone_ a means to an end.

Trust me _ **, you'll pay for that**_." And with that does Venquine lift a single hand and does she snap her fingers. And the second she does, Thanos keels over, a hand reaching for his waist as he grunts in pain. "That was for Loki." Venquine says and snaps her fingers again, making Thanos grunt harder and press his hand closer.  
"For T'Challa." Another snap, another grunt. "For Sam Wilson." Another snap, a deeper grunt. "For Groot." Another snap, a stronger grunt. "For Gamora." Again and again Venquine snaps her fingers and again and again, Thanos keels over, buckling through his knees and pressing his hand stronger into his waist.  
"For Peter Parker. For Quill. For Drax. For Mantis. For Steven Strange. For Wanda. For Agent Hill. For Nick Fury. And finally – for Bucky. One of my two favorites from your original universe." And as Venquine says this, does she not snap her fingers, but turn her hand into a fist, tightening her grip in an almost painful way.  
And this pain is clearly seen on Thanos' face as the being is on all fours, one hand clutching his waist as he gasps and pants, trying to pull oxygen into his lungs as his body is twitching and trembling with the pain that is centered where his hand is pressed against his waist. The being moans horribly, but then actually moans:

"You – you don't – prove – anything. You – you just –." But Venquine raises her eyebrow and honingly asks: "What? That I am no better than you? That I am just like you? Sorry Thanos, but no. I am better than you. And that is for two reasons. One, I only let out this kind of violence in this universe, in this realm of imagination.  
Two, I am doing this to avenge all those you hurt and killed. You do it, because you'd rather kill people off than inspire them to be better beings, than to help them make their world better. You kill off both criminals and people who's only crime is that they exist. You never tried to make people better themselves, you just killed them off."

Here she moves over to crouch in front of him and smirks as she says: "And here's the fun thing, Thanos. Your saving grace. The minute I vanish, your pain will go with me. You'll go back to the state of health you had before I came. However, that will only last – until the next person arrives to punish you for your work.  
And each of them will be exempt from the power of the gauntlet and each of them will be able to make you pay. And each time they leave, whatever they have caused you will leave with them. And this will happen again and again and again and again and again – whenever I feel like it, until your true creator imagines your true end.  
And when _that_ happens and I watch _that_ on the big screen. Who knows, Thanos, I might pull you back into this Universe, just to have that be redone by others from other universes. So expect a lot of pain, a lot of suffering and most importantly – a lot of retribution. Cause like I said, Thanos. You're in my Universe now, so you follow my rules."  
And with that Venquine vanishes, the whole area of where she had stood losing traces that she had stood there, patches of grass upon which she had walked pushing themselves back up and into the reach of the softly blowing wind. And while Thanos indeed feels his health returning, does he feel two things; fear and rage.

* * *

 _ **Mostly fear, though.  
**_ _ **So some of you might not like this idea. The breaking of the fourth wall, me bringing my character into the story, the fact that I am immune to the effects of the Infinity Stones and all that. But seriously, you guys can't tell me that you didn't ever dream of doing something like this yourselves. If you do, I don't believe you.  
**_ _ **So, the following chapters will all be One-shots. I might have them make small mentions of what Thanos went through at the hands of others, but I might just start them the way I started this one. I'm not entirely sure yet, but I got to say, I did enjoy this and it did make me feel better. Does that make me a bad person?  
**_ _ **Who cares,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. It was only after writing the first two chapters that I found out that Thanos did not enter that mountain with the Gauntlet on. I don't care, this story is nothing but a parody and my way to vent my anger at the bastard.**_


	2. Sirius Black

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I thought about this first chapter for a while and decided to start this story – really start it, as I never really consider prologues or epilogues proper chapters – with a bang by using my #1 all time and absolute favorite character. And anyone who has read most of my fanfiction stuff will already know who I mean.  
**_ _ **Do you?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **Sirius Black**_

It's been a few minutes since Thanos got to sit back up, a few minutes since the pain Venquine made him feel vanished alongside her person, a few minutes since he managed to regain himself from the fear and anger he felt over her words. But her warning, her story of the new universe, still runs through his mind constantly.  
"Dang, she's better than I thought." A new voice brings Thanos out of his musings and he turns around. And in the exact same spot where Venquine arrived, he now sees a man standing. And unlike with Venquine can Thanos clearly make out that this man is in his mid-thirties, has black hair and greyish blue eyes.  
The man is looking around and mutters: "I really wish she could reward me the way she wanted to, but – heh, sorry Harry. I hope you stay safe." This intrigues Thanos and then the man notices him. "Wow, she warned me that you would look unlike anything I have ever seen, but still. I've seen House-elves look better than you."

This confuses Thanos as he has never heard of such a term before in his life, but he decides to ignore it when he sees the man pull out a simple looking wooden stick. Instantly he remembers what he managed to accomplish on his former home planet, Titan, and asks: "I see you are a wizard. Like Steven Strange?"  
But the wizard shrugs and says: "Never heard of him, but you're right. I am a wizard. A dead wizard. Venquine pulled me from the Veil of Death and told me she would send me straight to my long lost best friends – as long as I take care of a little problem of hers. And apparently the Veil was planning to hold onto me, so – I'm fine with it."  
This infuriates Thanos as he cannot believe that someone else considers him nothing but _a little problem of theirs_. "You would do well not to underestimate me, wizard. It certainly didn't help the last of your kind that tried to face me." He decides to warn the man, trying to ignore the warnings that Venquine left with him.

At this the man starts to walk past him and says: "Normally, I certainly wouldn't, but there are two aspects here that make me feel quite safe. The first is – I'm already dead. Whether you try to kill me or I finish my little mission first really doesn't matter to me, I'll end up in the same place anyway." This annoys Thanos, who asks:  
"And the other aspect?" At which the man lets off a cocky smirk and says four words Thanos really hates: "I know the rules." At which Thanos clenches the fist that has the gauntlet wrapped around it yet again, trying to activate the power of the Reality Stone and show this man what rules mean in comparison to his power.  
Yet just like with Venquine, does the man stay standing, his cocky smirk on his face irritating Thanos as he tries to imagine anything he can do to the man and tries to make the power of the Reality Stone do that to the wizard. To no effect. "She said you were hard-headed, but this is bordering on ridiculous, you know?"

"Who are you?" Thanos growls and the man answers: "Sirius Black, Marauder, Animagus, Wizard and right now – a right pain where the sun just won't shine for you, pall. As well as the person who is going to explain you the most essential reason as to why Venquine wants you to feel how badly you pissed her off."  
"She told me why." Thanos snaps, hating the fact that he can't intimidate or hurt this person, this cocky wizard, who walks away and says: "She told you the most essential reasons that made her hate you, not the most essential reasons you pissed her off. Kill of someone another loves, of course that makes them hate you.  
But it's actually something about you, that pissed her off. Or better said, two things, though they do both correlate under the same subject. Your _belief_ that you _saved_ the Universe. That belief is what pisses Venquine off and for two reasons. Want to hear them?" By now Sirius has gone to stand where Venquine stood before.

At the edge of the hill, overlooking the valley and all the mountains that surround it. He has crouched down and has been inspecting the long and thin, pinkish colored flowers that grow just to the right of him, keeping an eye on Thanos and awaiting his response. "My cause was just. She knows my story, why I decided to do what I did."  
Thanos growls, but Sirius shakes his head and says: "Maybe, but there are two things wrong with that statement, that belief. One, no one ever asked you do so or to do it in the way you did. If people wanted help, they would have probably asked for those Guardians or the Avengers or people of Asgard. They _never_ asked you.  
Two, what universe can be considered _safe_ – if the savior has no respect for life whatsoever? You don't care for anyone, Thanos, and that's what pisses Venquine off. The fact that you would kill off _anyone_ , whether they be friend or foe, good or bad. You killed _heroes_. And you still consider yourself a savior. That's the problem."

"They don't have my power!" Thanos growls, but Sirius levels him a deadpan stare and calmly says: "And if you were to lose your little gauntlet, neither would you." And the fact that the man says it so calmly, so carelessly, throws Thanos off his edge, replacing his towering rage with shock and a sense of dread and horror.  
"Newsflash, boyo, those stones existed before my godson was born, before I was born, before you were born. Before this entire universe in which we now stand and talk was created. _They_ hold the balance. Have you ever thought of the fact that, for the survival of one planet, another might need to suffer? Did that ever occur to you?"  
"Are you saying, that what happened to my planet, to Titan, was fair?" Thanos asks, a hint of pain masked by raging anger, but Sirius rolls his eyes and asks: "When did fair ever even enter this conversation, exactly? To quote a man that – I am glad isn't here to hear me say this – _Life_ _ **isn't**_ _always fair.  
_ It's a balance of good and bad things happening to anyone alive. But when one decides to be unfair to another just because they _exist_ , the ones who do so – are the unfair ones. To quote – well, myself from last Christmas. _We've all got Light and Dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are._ "

"And I am that balance." Thanos states, but Sirius shakes his head and says: "You _could_ have been. You just went down the easy road, judged existence all together as meaningless, decided not to judge each person that you _worked so hard to save_ on their own rights, on who they are and how they uphold the balance.  
You just snapped your fingers and fled. Fled to a safe-haven you don't deserve. And now, it's my turn to prove you this." And with that does Sirius move with a speed Thanos didn't expect and a spell shoots out of his wand without even a single word leaving his lips. And Thanos raises his gauntlet, trying to use it as a shield.  
Yet the minute the spell hits him, it wraps a tight, strong rope around his wrist and while one end, directed by Sirius' wand, moves Thanos' arm up to the right and ties itself around a strong branch stuck to the roof of the hut. However, the other end is also moving and actually branches off into two more as it reaches his arm pit.  
One bit of rope heads for his other arm and the other two head for his legs. And all four tie themselves around the being's wrists and ankles and then reach out to either the roof or the sides the hut, forcing the being off the ground and forcing him to be spread out for all to see. And even though his first is clenched, the ropes just keep doing this.

"My spell, Venquine's rules. Anything I do, whether it is talk, exist or cast a spell, is protected by Venquine's spell. Though she did say that, in time, she will send you people who actually have a chance to stand up against you and who you can try to fight against. The rules won't apply as strongly for them. They, however, do for me."  
Sirius tells the being, who is now held up and above the ground, widespread and vulnerable to anything the wizard can cause him, unable to defend himself against anything and everything. And Sirius seems to know this as he asks: "How do you feel? Vulnerable? Powerful? As if you finally realize how right I am.  
Without your gauntlet's power, Thanos, you are just as weak and just as strong as anybody else. You are at my mercy the same way the Asgardians, people of New York, the people from Xandar, the Collector and Vision were at yours. You feel what they felt. And that is what Venquine wants above all else.

For you to feel what you made them feel. To burst through that ego of yours and make you realize how mortal you really are." At this Sirius steps back, shrugs and says: "The funny thing is, she told me the following. _Talk to Thanos, remind him of the rules, make him feel how they felt and then do whatever you want.  
_ I could torture you, hurt you, humiliate you, embarrass you, prank you, abuse you – even rape you if I feel like it. But to be honest, _I don't_. I don't want to do any of that. I did my job and – I'm done. Now, I'm going to get my reward. But I do hope one thing, Thanos. That when I leave, you take your time – to think. To think and feel."  
And with that a light brighter than the sun that is rising over the mountains shines behind the man, who turns around and shows off a smile that is worth more than all the money and riches in the universe as he says: "Now you lot are a sight for sore eyes." And with that does he turn around and walk into the beam of light.  
And as he and it vanish, so do the ropes, making Thanos fall back on the seat he was on just before. The man gasps as the wooden chair splinters under his weight and pierces through his thin blue cloth. And as he gasps and pants, does he think: "When they come, I'll be ready." Before he decides to follow the wizard's advice.

* * *

 _ **You wish, Thanos.  
**_ _ **Trust me, he's not going to be ready for any of the people I plan to send his way. Also, why did I not let Sirius do more? I like to think that he's really taken Harry's words from back in Prisoner of Azkaban to heart. That James wouldn't want his best friend to be a killer. Yeah, he could have done worse, but he didn't.  
**_ _ **To me, Sirius is someone who can do great, but by being better than others. By having stronger morals and not giving into the temptation of causing others pain. By trying to make others better by teaching them how to**_ _ **not**_ _ **make the mistakes he made in his youth. And sorry, but he didn't mean Harry at the end.  
**_ _ **Trust me, I HATE OotP with a burning passion, but for me, Sirius death finally had a purpose. It gave me an excuse as to use that death – and the powers of the Veil – to send him to Thanos' realm. I could have picked other parts of the Potter-verse, but this felt right. It made me feel a teeny-tiny bit better about OotP.  
**_ _ **Only a little,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
